Y después
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Hinata se le ha confesado a Naruto pero... ¿ÉL qué dirá ahora?


**Hola a todos este es el primer fic que publico y ojala les guste, soy totalmente una novata jaj, es mi primer intento un ONE SHOT lindo y tiernogracias .Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**HISTORIA NARUHINA ONE SHOT**

**Y despus. **

Era el momento. Permanecan sin moverse

Ella quiso huir temiendo lo que el le dira, que no la amaba como ella a l.

Pero el chico por fin habl

-la verdad no se ni por donde empezar, todo fue tan de repente nunca imagine

-no digas ms-Hinata se acerco a el y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-Hinata, esto tambin es difcil para mi-deca Naruto

-para mi aun mas el verte tan herido y en manos de ese maldito que te iba a matar, yo pensaba una forma de ayudarte y lo nico que yo poda hacer era entregar mi vida por ti. Pero ni siquiera logre tocarlo y me haba vencido. Lo peor fue verte convertido en kyuubi sufriendo y percibir ese chacra tan maligno que ya no eras tu. Solamente lo empeore aunque si pudiera lo hara de nuevo con tal de que no murieras, t estabas tan dispuesto a entregar tu vida para que Akatsuki dejara en paz a Konoha y yo no quera que murieras y que jams te volviera ver sonrer.

-Hinata, crees que me hubiera gustado que murieras, tampoco hubiera preferido eso.

-Naruto kun me alegra tanto que ests vivo-. Ella lo abrazo mas fuerte haciendo sentir a Naruto tan culpable al tener a alguien que lo quera sinceramente y nunca lo hubiera notado.

Hinata por fin alzo la vista para ver a Naruto, el rubio se encontraba tan desesperado no quera perder la amistad de Hinata y menos tener que rechazarla porque no la amaba.

Ella lo miraba con mucha ternura como si jams lo volviera a ver, levanto una de sus manos y acaricio las mejillas de Naruto ahora sonrojado.

-me gustan tus ojos, Naruto kun, tan azules

Naruto temblaba por dentro, su corazn lata fuerte y el sentir el cario de Hinata casi lo derreta.

-tambin me encanta tu cabello, eres tan lindo pero

La chica volteo para pero enseguida le hablo a Naruto

-por favor puedes acercarte un poco estas tan alto, no lo haba notado antes.

Mientras que l solo pensabame va a besar, Qu hago?, pero hizo lo que ella pidi. Agachndose un poco para que Hinata estuviera mas cerca. Ella lo miro con dulzura y puso una mano en la mejilla de Naruto para despus besarlo en su otra mejilla. Naruto solo pensaba en que era un desgraciado jugando as con Hinata pues ella le demostraba cuanto lo amaba y el no tenia ni una sola respuesta.

Hinata le dio la espalda a Naruto y se estaba marchando cuando Naruto por fin se decidi y la jalo para devolverle el abrazo que antes ella le dio.

-gracias Hinata, sin ti en ese momento no estara vivo. Pero tampoco jams hubiera querido que murieses.

Hinata se senta tan feliz, antes pens que por la bondad de Naruto el le mentira con tal de que ella estuviera feliz, pero cada una de las palabras de Naruto se las haba credo. Aunque lo que ms hubiera deseado no lo dijo: te amo. Pensaba era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-ya djalo as Naruto kun, se que no me amas y no es tu culpa, solo ma por ilusionarme.

-no digas eso, te aprecio mucho, en serio si hubieras muerto me sentira tan solo y triste aunque no dijeras que me amabas, eres mi amiga.

-tienes tantas cosas que arreglar antes que yo, arreglar tus asuntos con Sakura san, se muy bien que estas enamorado de ella desde siempre, adems de ocuparte de Sasuke kun y tantos problemas como la guerra que se acerca. Se que es muy difcil para ti todas esas situaciones y claro esta el hecho de que quieres ser algn da Hokage, para eso hay que entrenar mucho y aprender mas cosas. Yo no estoy en ninguno de tus propsitos.

-pero que dices, tal vez no ests en mis propsitos pero si en mi corazn. Me has demostrado que alguien como yo puede ser amado y que tambin puedo amar. Quiero que me des una oportunidad .

**Espero sus comentarios buenos y malos, adems apenas publico por primera vez jaj XD**

**JIJIJI**

**Espero q sea de su agrado y me avisen para publicar mi siguiente fic que ser mas largoojala si (si no me pondr en un rincn sola :( ****L**** si les gusta ser muy felizarigato****J****) gracias a todos.**


End file.
